


Amethyst's Confession

by CrimsonEyedWolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Girls in Love, Lesbian, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEyedWolf/pseuds/CrimsonEyedWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst has been keeping a secret from Pearl. She decides to tell her the little secret that's been hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amethyst's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Amethyst has been hiding a certain secret for sometime now. She wonders how Pear will react.

It was a breezy summer night. Pearl stood alone outside staring up at the bright yellow moon. She heard footsteps from behind her.

She turns around and sees Amethyst,"Hey." The purpled gem greets. "Amethyst what're you still doing up?" Pearl questions. "I couldn't sleep." Amethyst responds. "Are you worried about something?" The skinny gem asks, guessing that could be a reason why Amethyst couldn't sleep.

Amethyst moves a piece of her hair away from her face. "Maybe..." The taller gem places a hand on the smaller's shoulder. "Amethyst, if you're worried about something, you can always tell me." Pearl reassure's the purpled gem.

_What's the use? I can't keep hiding this secret forever. I'm gonna have to tell her sooner or later._

"Pearl..." Amethyst says. Pearl's icy blue eyes meet her gaze. Amethyst walks up to Pearl and stands on her tippy toes. "Amethyst, what're-" Pearl was interupted by a kiss from the purple gem. Pearl's eyes widen.

_What is she doing?!_

Pearl gently pushes Amethyst away. "Amethyst! What are you doing?!" Pearl shouts quietly, not wanting to wake Steven up from his slumber. Amethyst scowls at her.

"UGH! You don't get it do you!?" Amethyst asks, getting a little annoyed that Pearl hasn't gotten the whole picture yet. "I like you, alright?!" Amethyst...likes her...? Amethyst's expression softens.

"So...what do you think? About all of this?" Amethyst asks her. "Well, shocked actually. You just suprised me with that kiss..." Pearl trails off. The two gems sat in a moment of silence.

Pearl honestly didn't know what else to tell her. All she kept thinking of was that stunt Amethyst just pulled. To be honest, Pearl actually felt good having Amethyst's soft purple lips against her's. "Amethyst." Pearl breaks the silence.

Amethyst just hums in responce. "How long did you plan on keeping this a secret?" Pearl asks giving her a concerned look.

"For awhile now." Amethyst responds quietly as she moves a piece of her hair away from her face.

"I see." Pearl says. "You know...it was actually kind of nice having your lips against mine." Pearl admitted.

"And I think I share the same feelings you have for me." The taller gem tells the smaller.

Amethyst's indigo colored eyes light up. "Really? You do?" Pearl nods. "Yeah." Pearl responds running a hand through her soft lavender hair.

"But I thought you didn't because I kissed you by surprised and you looked angry when I did." Amethyst says, sounding a bit worried.

"Amethyst, I was only angry because you didn't tell me at first and because you kissed me by surprised which doesn't matter now. At least I know now, right?" Amethyst smiles and nods.

"Yeah." Amethyst says. "Maybe...since you like being kissed by me...m-maybe we could do it again...?" Amethyst asks. Pearl chuckles and pulls Amethyst into a kiss.

Amethyst's eyes widen then melts into the kiss. Her lips were sweet and pure. The kiss turns into a passionate one.

"I love you." Mutters Amethyst through the kiss.  
"I love you too." Pearl responds.


End file.
